1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communications and more particularly relates to two way communication of dynamic instruction sets between a handset and a wireless communication network.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communication devices typically become isolated computing platforms once they are deployed, i.e. sold to a consumer. These conventional wireless communication devices have extremely limited or no ability to communicate data such as operational or maintenance data with a parent network. This lack of data communication ability presents significant challenges for the provider of the wireless communication device with respect to updating the software that executes on the device and obtaining operational or maintenance data from the device. For example, in order to upgrade the operating system of a cell phone, the consumer must physically bring the phone into a service center where a technician must plug the phone into a computer in order to update the phone. The same is true for performing comprehensive or in-depth diagnostics on a cell phone.
The conventional solutions for updating a wireless communication device or obtaining information from such a device generally require that the device be brought into a service station where a technician can interact with the device to update its software programs or obtain data from the device. This is extremely costly for both the consumer and the provider of the device.
Additionally, conventional methods for updating a wireless communication device or obtaining information from such a device generally require a hard-wired connection with the device. This further complicates the updating and maintenance needs for a wireless communication device, requiring special cables and even requiring the device itself to have a hard-wired interface. These necessities drive up both the production and maintenance costs of a wireless communication device while also decreasing the life span of the device.
Finally, conventional methods for data communication with a wireless communication device are unidirectional. Conventional networks may have the ability to provide the wireless communication device with application software and data. Additionally, conventional wireless communication devices may have the ability to respond to such communications with limited configuration data and status information. However, this limited master-slave communication ability found in the conventional systems suffers from the inability of the wireless communication device to initiate communications with the network.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.